Cirucci Sanderwicci
is the 105th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. She is the second Privaron Espada shown, and the only known female of the group. Appearance Her appearance is akin to the Gothic lolita style of Japanese fashion. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress, large poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder, short purple-colored hair, teardrop markings on each cheek, and knee-high boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves and leg warmers attached to garters at her thighs. Cirucci has wings on her back, but it is unclear if they are part of her outfit or something else. The remains of her hollow mask are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. Despite how puffy her dress is, when asked if she doesn't mind if her underwear shows she says that it won't and even has armor under it. Personality In terms of personality, Cirucci seems rather rude, blunt, and slightly tomboyish. Despite her rather beautiful appearance, she has no qualms about pointing out when others have similar habits, as she does to Uryū Ishida. She also gets quite bothered if an enemy attacks her while she is talking. History Cirucci was once an Espada in Aizen's army but her rank is unknown. She lost her rank after being demoted in favor of Aizen's artificially-created Arrancar. Synopsis Hueco Mundo Arc Cirucci ends up fighting Uryū after he separates from the group in Las Noches, in a zone known as Tres Cifras. Initially, she uses her Zanpakutō like a whip while attacking and forces Uryū to find different ways to approach at her. After destroying the area they are occupying (which was covered in pillars) she shows her true ability which allows her to control the direction her weapon takes at will. With some help from Pesche Guatiche, who comically interacts with Uryū, much to her annoyance, they managed to force her into her released state. Cirucci once again takes the advantage in battle due to her wings ability to vibrate and block attacks. With the help of his Seele Schneider Uryū is able to cut some of her bladed wings. Seeing that her wings would no longer be of use to her she removes them from her body stating that doing so is the same as losing a limb. With all the energy that it took to maintain the wings now focused in a single beam of light she proceeds to attack only to find out that she has fallen prey to the Seele Schneider's ability; Uryū proceeds to fire his Seele Schneider through her letting her know that it was not a blade but an arrow. Uryū decides to spare her, despite it being an insult to her, as he was the victor. Upon Uryū's and Pesche's departure, the Exequias arrive and and it is implied that they finish her off. Powers & Abilities As stated by Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Cirucci, a Privaron Espada, is one of the most powerful Arrancar in Las Noches, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Cirucci's Zanpakutō takes the form of a whip, with a yo-yo attached to the end. It is a very strange Zanpakutō in comparison to other Arrancar's, yet she wields it with great ease, power and precision. Uryū Ishida commented that although she is an Arrancar, Cirucci is pretty light, enabling her to snap Golondrina fast enough to deflect his spirit arrows.Bleach Episode 153 Adept Strategist: During her fight with Uryū Ishida, she made it seem as though her Zanpakutō was limited is that always attacking in a straight line when thrown, and when pulled back. Ishida decided to fire his arrows in other directions as opposed to simply in front of her, and in doing so destroyed most of the pillars. This is exactly what Cirucci wanted him to do, as it created more openings for her attacks. This, coupled with her knowledge of different ranged attacks, showed she was more than decent at devising strategies against an opponent. Enhanced Strength: Like all Arrancar, Cirucci has demonstrated a superhuman level of strength. While swinging her zanpakutō, she was able to break down building sized pillars without much effort, and grind craters into the ground. High Spiritual Energy: As a former Espada, Cirucci has some spiritual energy. Zanpakutō In its sealed state, it takes the form of a whip with a yo-yo looped into it that is capable of deflecting incoming projectiles in addition to its function as a standard whip. Golondrina's path can be curved after it is thrown, much to Uryū's surprise, but it needs plenty of space to do so (if there are pillars in the way, it moves primarily in a straight line.) After the necessary space is achieved, Cirucci can curve Golondrina's path to such a degree that it can follow an opponent. Golondrina is somewhat durable as well, able to deflect a Quincy's spirit arrows with minor effects. *'Resurrección': Its released command is . When she releases it, Cirucci sprouts large wings with ten moon-shaped blades in place of feathers, and an elongated "beak" on her mask. On her shoulders appear armour with a similar shape to her weapon prior to her release. Her arms have grown longer with large claws.Bleach manga; chapter 256, page 19 :Resurrección Special Ability: :Wing Blade Projectiles: In addition to their normal offensive and defensive properties, Cirucci can remove these blades and fire them through the air or summon them back at her own will. Her arms also become long and she gains sharp claws on each hand. Armor that resembles the spinning disk of her Zanpakutō appears on each of her shoulders. Her mask grows into 'feathers' flowing from her forehead, down her back, and then coming out from each side at her waist. :Wing Speed Increase: Golondrina's wings and feathers vibrate at a rate of roughly 1,110,000-1,130,000 times per second, which increases her offensive and defensive capabilities. :Wing Removal/Reiatsu Augmentation: Cirucci's Resurrección consumes her spiritual powers rapidly, but she can get around that problem by ripping off her wings and long claws, instead using the tip of her elongated mask to collect spiritual energy and use her pink fan-like blade to attack the opponent. However, this change is permanent, and Cirucci is unable to revert these changes - she compares it to amputating a limb. Appearance in Other Media Cirucci is a new character for the video games. She first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5. She also appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 with her Resurrección; Golondrina. Quotes *''"Rip, Golondrina!"'' *''"Would you mind not attacking me while I'm in the middle of a line? You have no delicacy do you?"'' *"Quit Scampering around, Damn you." Trivia *Because Szayel Aporro Granz dispatched the Exequias, it is possible that Cirucci is one of the two bodies (the other being Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio) hanging from the ceiling in Szayel's lab, which would mean that he would have used them to either further his studying of Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida's powers, or some other experiment. However, this hasn't been confirmed. *When Szayel told Uryū that he knew about all of his powers, he referred to her as a whore in the manga. *Cirucci Thunderwitch is the only known female Privaron Espada. *Cirucci is the first Arrancar to be seen returning to their human form without resealing their Hollow powers into their Zanpakutō. *She is one of two Arrancar that has a released form that hinders their abilities. The other being Nirgge Parduoc. *In the English VIZ media version of the manga, Cirucci's surname is rendered as Sanderwicci. References Navigation de:Cirucci Thunderwitch es:Cirucci Thunderwitch Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Female Category:Privaron Espada Category:Espada